


The Tease

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is trying to get some work done. Her man is being very distracting....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tease

**Author's Note:**

> p.s i haven’t named the man as you can think of any hot guy you like when you read this! It could be Tom, but it could be… Benedict? Fassbender? Whoever you like??
> 
> Remember kids - safe sex in reality. this is just a fantasy.

"Kiss?"

He lies on the bed behind me, and i ignore him, trying hard to concentrate on my laptop screen, even though i’m just wasting time, to toy with him.

"just one. little. kiss?" he asks quietly, like a little boy.

my heart groans and i get up out of the chair. i go to the bed, where he is sprawled out, in his white v neck t shirt, dark fitted jeans and leather belt.

i hover over him, and look coyly at him.

"No."

"No?" his eyebrows rise, his eyes widening sadly.

"No," i look away, letting my hair cover my face, concealing my naughty smile as i play with him.

"Not even here?" his small voice pleads, and i feel something softly touch the ends of my hair.

"or here?" he whispers, and i feel his breath at my throat. i shiver as his lips gently brush against the skin there.

"or here?" his lips ghost a line from my throat up to just behind my ear, and he presses a small kiss there. i swallow.

"or here, perhaps.." he murmurs, his lips moving to my jaw, trailing butterfly kisses along it.

I involuntarily moan.

His lips slowly edge towards the corner of mouth, the soft little bristles of his stubble stroking next to my skin. He smells glorious.

"Here, then…," he presses a tender kiss to the corner of my mouth and i gasp. He giggles, the tip of his nose shaking next to my cheek, "Yes," he says in a low growl, "here…,"

He kisses me fully on the mouth, his large warm palms pressing my shoulders to pull him closer to him. I drink him in, as we angle our faces this way and that, kissing different parts of each-others mouths - the corners, just the bottom lip, then just the top, brushing our lips sideways against each-others, and then I pull back.

"Just a kiss, remember," I pant, trying to chastise him but not sounding too resolved at all.

"Mmm," he growls, looking up at me with playful blue eyes, holding me still above him.

"If you only want one kiss, then why were your hips pulsing into me?" he growls in a low voice, so seductive it could charm the pants off a nun. A hand trails down to squeeze at my right hip. He raises an eyebrow, the arrogant sod, and begins pushing his crotch into mine, his long length moving under me, surprising me, and with my defenses down he nudges me gently so I am lying limply on top of him.

"You’re thinking about it, aren’t you," he murmurs quietly at my ear. I let my fingers trail through his curls, and nuzzle my cheek against his

_Must focus on deadline. Must not spend this evening in bed. Must get back to laptop. Come on girl, focus_

I swiftly sit up, raising my groin up away from his undulating hips, and tap into my bad-ass self. _  
_

"I know how badly you want it," I let my hand trail down along his lean torso, smirking to myself as his sexy-self melts into shock and vulnerability.

I let my face lean down close to his and bat my lashes, then raise an eyebrow. “So hard, writhing under me,” I let the heel of my hand rest on his still moving member, and push against it lightly. He bites his lip and nods at me.

"Such a naughty boy for teasing me when I have to work," I let my hand wonder back up along his torso, my palm gliding across his t shirt, then I tuck all my hair over to one side, exposing my neck. I know it’s his weak spot.

_I’m feeling all Jessica Rabbit right now. Go me._

I put my weight onto my knees either side of his legs, and let my legs bend at the knee, bouncing my calves towards my butt then back into the air coquettishly.

He looks stunned, his eyes locked on me.

"So, Sir," I dip my head, and with my fingertip trail X’s along the top of his chest peeking out of his t shirt. "You will just have to wait."

I look up and see him panting, his eyes burning, and he begins to raise a hand to my hair. But I pull away and swiftly get up from the bed, turn, and plonk myself unceremoniously back into my desk chair, shaking my hair a little.

_Shaking my mane a little. Take that, mister sexypants._

I pretend to focus on my effing word document. Pretend, because I can’t stop thinking about the electric charge that connects me to him, right now, even though he’s behind me on the bed and we’re not touching. I _know_ he’s watching me. Thinking of what to do next. He likes to play. He won’t leave it here. So it’s just a waiting game. _  
_

I slightly shift in my chair, angling my legs to the side where he can see them, and cross them slowly, trying my best to look sexy. I then stretch, raising my arms up as long as I can, and as I bring my arms back down I lazily ruffle my hair. _  
_

I hear a small rustling sound coming from the bed behind me. But I keep a poker face, resolutely looking at my laptop screen, my fingers resting on the keyboard with the intention of trying to write something useful, but failing. _  
_

Out of the corner of my eye I spot movement down by my right hip. Fingertips, about to touch the edge of my shorts.

"I can see you," I say quietly, and his fingers frieze.

"You’d make a terrible ninja," I muse, and wait with baited breath.

His fingers back away out of my peripheral view, and I can almost hear him breathing behind me.

All is silent. I tense a little, then get back to my ‘writing’, my senses on high alert anticipating what he may do next.

I hum to myself, and open my web browser. Maybe facebook can distract me…

I hear his body shifting behind me, then a strong arm snakes its way around my waist, holding me tightly against the back of the chair.

"Maybe I would make a better pirate," he whispers at my ear, and his other arm winds its way around me, his fingers tugging slightly at the top of my shorts, exposing the top of my panties underneath.

I’m wearing satin ones with a small bow at the front - not because I anticipated any of _this_ to happen, but it was getting closer to laundry day and all I had left were my ‘special knicker collection.’

He gently tugs at the small bow. “So delicate, so pretty… just for me…,” he murmurs, his breathing ragged at my ear.

I swallow. Come on, Jessica-Rabbit-me. Don’t let him win this teasing contest! Get it together, girl

I uncross my legs, and as I do so, his hand moves to the top of my thigh, stroking his thumb across my skin, occasionally sliding it under the bottom of my shorts, close to the edge of my panties.

"They’re not for you," I drawl, and slide my hands down his forearms to cover his hands with mine. I quickly pull his hands away. "I wear them because they turn me on."

He whimpers slightly and nuzzles his nose against the back of my ear.

Heh heh…

"The satin is so soft…," I turn my head a little so my voice is close to him. "I love how it glides over me, back and forth, as I move, making me wet." I drag out the last word and he groans.

Inwardly, I’m laughing my pants off (not literally). These M&S bad boys have cotton lining, and have never contributed to me, er, getting wet.

His breath hitches, and his arms wind themselves around me again, a hand reaching down towards my crotch.

"Uh, uh, uh," I shake my head, and this time wrap my hand around his wrist to stop him. His fingers roll and flicker like pianists fingers.

"Imagine my fingers stroking you through the soft fabric," he breathes against my neck, and I relax my hold on his wrist. His fingers still elongate, and contract, and writhe in front of me.

"One finger, perhaps… just circling at the top," he kisses the base of my neck, his soft hair brushing against my throat. "Then a second finger to join it, meandering across your clitoris," he whispers, and my body almost collapses on the chair, my bad gal resistance fading fast.

"Then a third, trembling at your entrance…," his fingers still wriggle and writhe, and I can’t stop looking at them. Oh god.

"Perhaps a fourth to join them, my little finger, teasing beyond…"

My breath is laboured, my shoulders slumped, hips rocking. No! no, I can’t give in, I want _him_ to be the one writhing and begging for release.

Dastardly scoundrel.

_Remember, you can bring him to his knees. Just throw his seduction back at him._

I sit up a little and wrap my leg round the side of the chair, managing to slide the side of my foot up and down against his thigh as he kneels behind me. _  
_

"Yes….," he rumbles, and I arch my back, thrusting my breasts out and upwards. _Get an eyeful of that, mister_

"And while your long fingers are so artfully caressing between my legs..," I tilt my head back, allowing him an even better view of my writhing body, "your other hand can ply at my hard nipples, making them peak between your fingers."

He groans, the sound vibrating down my shoulder where his head is resting, through the side of my body. His arms wrap around me, one across my waist, the other just above my breasts, caging me.

"Please…," he begs, his lips trailing up and down the side of my neck. "Please…,"

"I don’t want to make a mess."

"I won’t make a mess," he nips at my skin gently with the edge of his teeth. "I will clean up afterwards," he laps at my throat with his soft tongue. "Every. Last. Drop."

I begin to move, his arms releasing as I start to stand up and turn around to see him on his knees behind the now-empty chair. His chest rises and falls with his heavy breath, and his eyes bore into mine, pleading. I stroke under his chin, my fingertip petting his soft hairs there. He dips his head, his lips kissing at my finger, murmuring his pleas again.

"Come on," I whisper, and his head whips up to look at me, watching gratefully as I head towards the bed. He crawls after me, and grabs my hips in his strong hands from behind just before I reach the bed. I squeak in surprise, and feel his lips and teeth nudging near the small of my back, trying to prize down my shorts.

I manage to clamber onto the bed, his grip slipping from me, and I giggle to myself. I _love_ playing with him.

He crawls onto the bed next to me, on all fours, and growls. I stroke his head, to soothe him. “Good boy,” I whisper, and he sniffs.

He nuzzles his head closer to me, into the crook of my neck, lapping at the hollow of my throat with his tongue softly. I moan loudly.

He raises his face to look in my eyes. “Would you like me to dominate you?” He breathes, tilting his face a little as he strokes the side of my nose with his. “Or would you like me to spread out naked before you, arms above my head, your toy?”

_Ummm_

He pulls his head back a little, eyes defiant, looking at me from under his brow. “I will top you from below anyway.”

I smirk, feeling naughty. “I’d like to see you try.”

He raises an eyebrow, and smiles devilishly at me. “Oh, don’t challenge me, my pet,” he inches towards me, his face moving towards my ear. “I will always be the one to make you beg for release.”

I close my eyes briefly, whimpering at his words, then lean back onto my heels. _Go on then, ‘master’, challenge accepted._

And now we’re in battle mode. And this is when I have to focus. This is when I cannot let my resolve waver. This is when I have to be THE sexy. I want him wrapped around me, chanting my name to the heavens while he cums. If he has me all putty in his hands, well that just won’t do.

I throw my head back, letting my hair cascade further down my back, exposing my throat, and begin to pull my vest off.

Frankly I needn’t have bothered even trying to do some sort of sexy strip as he wasn’t paying attention.

And I know that because after I’d slowly peeled my vest over my head and was about to smoulder while I unclasp my black lace bra, my eyes lock on his sculpted abs and chest, now shirtless, as he lies relaxed on the bed next to me. One hand is half way down the front of his trousers, whilst the other fiddles with his belt buckle.

His eyes bulge a little at me, as if to say, ‘well? don’t let me stop you…’

I lock my eyes on his, a little less sure of myself this time, and let my fingers skim my bra straps, bringing them down my shoulders.

He shifts, sitting up a little, his abs contracting as he begins to loosen his belt. The muscles in his arms flex as he moves, and I practically can’t look away.

_He’s distracting me from my sexy strip. How dare he!_

I snap my attention away, and instead look down at my bra. I reach my arms behind me to unhook the fasteners, fidgeting for a moment to get the damn things open, then sweetly lower the bra down from my breasts to my lap, rocking a little bit on my knees. _Yeah I’m Bettie Page, eat that._

Expecting to catch his boyish eyes roving cheekily across my newly exposed breasts, I toss my hair to one side and raise my eyes to meet his.

Oh… _fu… fudge_.

He is naked. Ridiculously, completely, utterly naked. A swathe of smooth toned skin softly resting on top of the duvet. Fully erect, he raises his arms above his head to trail his fingers along the headboard, stretching his torso to let me see every muscle move. He looks at me innocently.

"Mask me," he suggests, his tongue darting deliciously between his teeth. _Oh…. ffff….fishfingers._

"All in good time." _Atta girl! Make him wait!  
_

I tilt my head to the side, eyeing him through my lashes, and begin edging my shorts down. I slide them halfway over my butt then I have to kneel up or get up… _  
_

So I slide myself towards the edge of the bed, til my legs can dangle off, and I shuffle my shorts and panties down together in one fail swoop, my back to him. I hurriedly yank my socks off, then turn my naked self as sexily as I can over onto my stomach to crawl across the bed to him. _  
_

_Oh …you!!!  
_

While I was divesting myself, he must have reached under the bed to grab the black eye mask and put it on. It was a simple black eye mask he had worn once to a friends masked ball (and had since worn a few times in bed…). It brought out the blue of his eyes, and made me think of Zorro, or an outlaw, or some kind of mysterious lover. He knew what it did to me, the cad. How could I maintain my sexual high ground now?! _  
_

Masked, arms still up, body long and lean covering my bed, his long length lying still, I knelt at the edge of the bed not knowing where to start. What to do. Where to look. What to say. I can’t out-sexy that.

He whispers my name, snapping my eyes up to his masked face, and he runs the tip of his tongue along his top lip incredibly slowly. “Come here.”

I crawl over, peeking at him, not yet touching him.

His eyes never leave mine, and he shifts a little, pulling his arms up and back a little more, his arm muscles tensing.

"My tongue is restless," he says darkly. "He wants to stretch, and strain, and move, and explore."

"Does he, now…?" I smirk, and bend down so my face is close to his, watching my handsome masked man gaze up at me.

He nods his head slowly, and his tongue begins to smoothly extend from between his lips, then sinks back inside his mouth.

I grin, and let my fingers hold his chin lightly. “Again,” I mouth.

And again his tongue pushes out from between his slim lips, up into the air, and I gently stroke it with my thumb, my skin sliding against its slippery surface. It wriggles against me, then slides slowly back into his mouth.

"He likes you very much," he whispers, blue eyes peeking at me through the mask. "He wants to taste you."

I know _exactly_ what he means, but I’m playing hard to get.

"He has tasted me. He just tasted my thumb. Did he not like it?" I blink innocently, and bring my thumb to my mouth, running it across my lips. "I think it tastes heavenly."

He hums and lets his head roll towards his flexed bicep, nuzzling his nose against it. “If your thumb tastes so well, he can only imagine what your cum tastes like.” He looks at me, challenging me.

I breathe, and can’t think of a snappy comeback. _Damn._

"Straddle me," he whispers, and my body automatically moves to his command. I begin to move so I can straddle his waist, but he stops me with a low "no". _  
_

"Bring your lips to me."

I blink. Does he mean a kiss or….?

He lifts his head a little, his gaze wandering from my eyes down to my breasts down to my waist, then back up again. “Me and my tongue want to taste you. I want to feel your thighs warming the sides of my cheeks as my tongue reaches inside of you.”

My left leg starts to tremble. _Stop it!_

I begin to move up his body, edging my knees either side of his head, shins resting on his upper arms. I keep my crotch over his throat, not close enough for him to touch.

I cock my head to one side, challenging mister hot stuff at his own game, and reach down to draw a finger inside of me. _Eeek I’m wet!_ I pump up and down a little, and start to turn myself on as he groans while he watches me. I then release my finger and draw it up to his lips.

"Taste, then," I dare, and his tongue flickers up and out, darting over my skin hungrily, his eyes watching me so, so darkly, I’m half expecting him to lower his arms and pounce at me. I feel my core clench.

His tongue smooths against the length of my finger, lengthening from my fingertip all the way down to my knuckle. I squirm, and his tongue retreats.

"More," he whispers. I bite my lip and shake my head coyly. The corner of his mouth twitches up. He’s trying to suppress a smile.

"Do you know how far I can reach my tongue inside of you?"

I let my hands fall to his arms and hold onto them to stop myself from keeling over and hitting my head on the wall.

He continues. “Perhaps an inch inside of your entrance? Or a little further? Do you think I could reach your g spot?” He lowers his face, smirking, and looks up at me through his lashes. “Do you think my tongue could push and push and push until you come?”

I breathe slowly, trying to recover my breath. I feel a bit feint. I let my eyes close briefly. 

"Perhaps your tongue is not so long," I blurt, trying to calm myself down and discharge some of this sexual tension goddammit…

He tilts his head to the side, his lips partly slightly, musing. “Interesting…,” he murmurs in a low voice. “If it is not so long then you will receive very little pleasure from sitting on my mouth.”

My body tenses.

"Come here," he whispers, almost crooning. "Bring yourself to me."

Every fibre of my physical being responds to his words, and I find myself above his face, my crotch inches from his mouth, feeling his warm breath in waves over my sensitive exposed skin.

"Lower yourself onto me," he breathes, and it takes a lot of strength to not just _collapse_ onto him.

Still holding onto the top of his arms for support, I start to lower my waist down, and soon feel the tip of his tongue poke softly between my folds, flickering up to tease at my clit. I whimper.

"Lower," he whispers, and again I carefully inch myself down, his tongue moving more rapidly across me, briefly lapping across my entrance.

"When I enter you, ride me. Do you understand?" He growls against my entrance, and I almost shriek.

My thighs part a little further and I sink onto his mouth, his tongue darting gently into me, merely a half inch inside. I moan, and start rocking a little back and forth onto him, looking down at him. His nose is nestled into the top of my folds, and his masked eyes gaze up at me, heated and endless.

I let my head fall back a little, gripping his arms more securely, and moan as his tongue begins to edge further into me, the tip dragging against my inner wall, exploring. My hips undulate, and I let myself look at him again. He raises an eyebrow, and I grin.

His tongue straightens a little, feeling firmer now as he reaches it inside me, and he nudges against my sensitive spongy patch. His nose slips against my clit above, and I start to pull up off his tongue, then slide back down onto it again, as he holds it firm and still for me to ride.

Just following orders.

I feel my orgasm building, but it’s not enough - not when I’ve seen how long his length is further down his body. I start to pull up away from him, but his hands suddenly clamp down on my hips to keep me locked to his mouth. He subtly shakes his head between my thighs to tell me no.

"But…," I pant, his tongue making circles against the skin inside me, "I want more, I want to feel you deeper, I want …,"

He is relentless, and thrusts his tongue quicker into me, pushing his jaw against me so he can reach further. His hands pull my waist to him, holding me tightly in place. Holy jesus, his tongue is so fast, flickering, never leaving my body completely, just pulsing inside of me, massaging my g spot.

_Oh god I think I’m… I’m so close I’m.._

He withdraws and guides me from his mouth with a little pressure from his hands, my crotch resting on the top of his chest.

"Wha…why…," I incoherently garble.

"Kiss me," he breathes, eyes sparkling, and his chin is glistening wet.

I shift down a little, on all fours over him, and dip my head to kiss him, first smelling then tasting myself on his lips. His warm tongue snakes between my lips to say his hello, playfully rolling next to mine in my mouth and flickering along the inside of my lips. I giggle.

I then feel something nudge between my lips. My eyes dart down, and he is holding his thick penis up to meet my crotch, his length easily spanning the distance between us. I gasp.

"How long do you think my tongue is?" He growls, and I drag my eyes away from his member back to his eyes, playful and seductive behind the mask.

Before I can answer, he continues. “How would you like to feel me three times as deep?” He brushes some hair out of my face, then settles his arm back over his head. He pushes his hips up and the tip of him fills my entrance. “Oh god,” I gasp.

The hand that was holding his penis to me moves to my back, to push my hips down, lowering me onto his length. I take in maybe an inch, my breath stilted as I accommodate his width.

He floats his other hand over his head and gazes at me, biting his lip. “Hold my hands.” 

I sit up a little, which makes the tip of his penis inside me move and nudge a little further, and I reach over to clasp his hands by the headboard, our fingers interlocking.

"Look at me."

I gaze down at this strong, be-masked man and am met with a gaze full of intent. His tip pulses slightly inside of me, whilst his face and torso remain utterly still.

"Ride me," he whispers.

And I close my eyes as I sink down onto him, inch by inch, not quite believing that I could feel any fuller. I don’t yet shift up and down, or allow him to move in and out - I just simply lower very lowly, taking a little more of him in, until there is only but an inch of him left out side of me.

He exhales slowly, his lips parted slightly, hands pressing against mine. “Have you ever… had… a cervical orgasm?” he breathes in between pants.

"A… what…?," my brain can’t function.

"Have you ever… been taken so deep.. so gently… someone pressing against you… there…,"

My walls tighten around his length involuntarily as I think about his words, and I moan. I think perhaps once I have…

"Maybe…," I say quickly, "by myself, using a toy, I think maybe I did… but never with a man." I try to slide a little lower down onto him, stretching over him, feeling him deeply.

"Then let me be your first," he whispers hauntingly, and I arch my back, letting my hips drop lower, lower lower onto his full pliant penis.

I close my eyes, and all I feel is sensation. His hips move under me, and just as it feels like he is fully inside of me, he arches his hips up to push into me even deeper, his tip pushing deep within me, edging against my wall. He holds still there for a moment, and I lean back a little more, feeling his tip push more firmly against me. He holds it there, then starts to shift a little, his tip moving to one side, then slowly trailing across to the other side, still so deep within me.

"There," he whispers, "how does that feel?"

I open my eyes and momentarily want to hug him, pull him so close to me - his eyes are full of concern, full of _love_.

I nod erratically, and garble a ‘yes’.

"Keep looking at me," he smiles gently, and winks. I exhale loudly, and gently begin to move up and down on him, not too far, keeping him deep within me, as our gaze stays locked on each-other.

"I’m going to make you come now," he whispers, and I clench around his length at his words, which makes me feel even more full. I groan.

"Hold still," he murmurs, and untangles his fingers from mine, bringing his hands to hold my hips firmly in place. He then moves within me, using his hips and arching his back to angle himself, and he floats a hand down to brush at my clitoris, a long index finger running in between my legs, coating himself in my cum.

I feel my orgasm build, warm energy deep inside me _and_ the firey throbbing of my clit. “Oh god,” I garble, and my body bucks on top of him, trembling onto his hand, whilst his long, long penis holds deep within me, connecting with my orgasm, pressing into me.

My body shakes and soon deflates as I crumple on top of him, spent and emotional, cursing repeatedly.

He slides a little out of me, then slowly moves back inside, rhythmically pumping into me softly before coming while I am still high as a kite, my body limp above him.

My eyes are watery, and my brain is befuddled, and all I can smell is us, and all I can feel is him inside and around me. It’s all _him_.

He strokes the back of my head. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly. I merely pant.

"Can I stay inside you for a while?" he nuzzles his face next to mine, and tilts my face to look at him.

As my eyes meet his, those overwhelmed tears begin to fall.

"Hey," he whispers, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Please, tell me, are you okay?"

I cling on to him, nodding stupidly, and rather ungracefully wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. “Yep,” I breathe loudly. “Just overwhelmed.”

"A good overwhelmed?" he smiles softly, and I giggle.

"Definitely," I rest my forehead against his, and hum.

"You came," he whispers.

"Yes, I did," I laugh quietly. "As did you."

"Mm-hmm," he growls. "It was the mask."

I grin, and take the mask off him.

_Ah, my beautiful boy._ I blush at the sight of him, flushed with a warm glow in his eyes.

I quickly put the mask on myself, momentarily feeling like Catwoman or Batgirl. _  
_

"Hmmm," he muses, stroking along the nose of the mask. "Suits you."

I smile sheepishly.

"Tomorrow," he states, with a small nod.

"Hm?"

"Yes, tomorrow…," his fingers gently stroke along my cheek, and he leans in to whisper at my ear. "Sleep well now, my dear, for tomorrow it will be your turn to wear the mask…," he takes my earlobe between his teeth and tugs it lightly. I swallow.

"Sleep here, in my arms, with me inside of you, with the mask still on…," I feel him twitch inside of me. "Dream of what I can do to you when you awake…,"

I hug him tighter in my arms and squeal before passing out.


End file.
